


come on closer

by skeletalparade (boythighs)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Male Hinata, basically i wrote eleven pages of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boythighs/pseuds/skeletalparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama shifted uncomfortably on the bench, fingernails scraping against the plastic of his water bottle. He was trying so hard not to stare at Hinata, but it was difficult. Hinata was a good vice captain, but he was <em>ruining Kageyama’s life.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	come on closer

**Author's Note:**

> i was given a prompt for some praise kink (which became a small detail in a world of sin) and a different prompt for some more trans hinata nastiness, so i went ahead and tackled both with one fic. i'm sorry. i'm _really_ sorry. it should also be noted that _all_ my fics feature characters of at least eighteen years of age.

* * *

 

Kageyama had a problem. A problem that was, however much he’d like to deny it, becoming something much bigger than he had ever anticipated - something he could hardly manage to control at this point, though there were some parts of him that maybe didn’t _want_ to control it. He liked to ignore those inclinations. They were bad - so fucking bad.

A lot of things Kageyama could handle. Now that he was older, he took criticism well, was capable of changing and adapting to better suit the needs of everyone on his team. He could even handle being told what to do, despite his captain status, which might have implied that he didn’t like being told he needed to work on some things. He was not perfect, there was always room for improvement, no one knew that better than those he played alongside; their feedback was important to him. He took it in stride, adjusted, bettered himself. Bettered this team that he had grown to care for and love deeply.

But one thing he absolutely could _not_ handle was Hinata.

Everything about Hinata drove him insane. The sound of his voice, the commandeering way he ran practice, kind and gentle while simultaneously controlling every movement, orchestrating the team to revolve around himself and Kageyama in a way that was not bad, but for the best. The two of them still worked together on a magnetic level that no one, even years later, could fathom. That was the way it was destined to be, at least until the end of their third year, which loomed over them as a dark, intimidating presence.

Hinata demanded, controlled, knew what was best, utilized Kageyama’s keen eye to note the weaknesses and strengths of their teammates so that together they could build upon those strong points and knock out the weaker ones. Together, they were not unlike Oikawa had been in the height of his days, with the way they knew exactly how to handle their team. And it really was _theirs_ , equally, and Kageyama liked to think that their friends respected them. He knew they did.

None of that was the issue.

Kageyama shifted uncomfortably on the bench, fingernails scraping against the plastic of his water bottle. He was trying so hard not to stare at Hinata, but it was difficult. Hinata was a good vice captain, but he was _ruining Kageyama’s life_.

Hinata was just a few feet away, talking to one of the first years, a timid, fragile boy who had raw talent but no idea how to use any of it. A bead of sweat trailed down the flexing tendons of Hinata's neck, sliding down to the dip of his collarbone, and Kageyama was forced to look away with his grip pressed hard around his bottle. He looked so good sweating, panting, lifting the hem of his shirt to swipe the moisture away from his face and why the fuck was Kageyama looking _again_? Fuck.

This. _This_ was the problem - just one, small, tiny part of it, really, because the truth was that there were layers and levels to Kageyama’s descent, his downward spiral into complete and total hell. A number of things that when stacked atop one another were making his life, in and out of practice, hard to manage. It was one thing seeing Hinata like this during practice, spiking the ball over the net, smacking people on the shoulder and telling them how good they were doing, and entirely another to have Hinata dripping sweat beneath him, hair feathered out across the pillow, telling _him_ how good _he_ was doing.

“Oi, Earth to Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice sliced through his thoughts, Kageyama’s head snapping up to look at the boy standing in front of him. His hands were on his hips, a wide grin on his face that told Kageyama he knew exactly where Kageyama’s mind had been wandering off to. With how hard Kageyama was holding his bottle, he was surprised it hadn’t shattered in his hand. “Good job during practice today. Your toss was exactly the way I like it.”

Kageyama didn’t miss the devious glint in his eyes. He swallowed hard, scratchy against his throat that had suddenly run dry despite how much water he’d just finished drinking, and nodded. “Th-thanks.”

If at all possible, the grin on Hinata’s face grew three sizes bigger, a sharpness to his eyes that both thrilled Kageyama and scared him down to his core. “You’re still coming over later, right?” Hinata asked, but Kageyama knew it wasn’t really a question. It was a command.

Kageyama nodded, punch drunk and a little breathless. It was unfair, the extent of Hinata’s control over him - he could tell Kageyama to jump, and Kageyama would ask, “how high?” He could snap his fingers and demand that Kageyama get down on all fours and lick his shoes clean, and Kageyama wouldn’t have it in him to argue.

One of the second years called for Hinata’s attention, waving at him from over by the doors to the gym. Hinata turned to call back and say that he was coming before looking down at Kageyama again, the intensity of his gaze unsettling. “I’ll see you later, Kageyama. My parents leave at seven, so you should be okay to come over at seven thirty. Don’t forget.”

He pinned Kageyama with a hard look hidden behind a sweet smile, _nothing_ but fake innocence, turning and jogging over to the doors to join the other boys. Kageyama let out a shaky breath, fingers finally relaxing around his bottle, cramped and sore from clenching for so long. Forget? He wanted to laugh at the notion of that - how could he forget that he was spending the weekend with Hinata, at Hinata’s, unsupervised because his parents and sister would be out of town. There was no way Kageyama could forget when it was all he could fucking _think_ about.

He rose from the bench and popped the aching joints of his legs and shoulders, the silence of the empty gym his only companion as he bemoaned the misfortune that had befallen him, the snare of his relationship with Hinata that turned him into a bumbling fool, so whipped that even he couldn’t deny it. So often he found himself hanging off of Hinata’s every word, enamored, enraptured, and all of their teammates knew it. Teased him about it, made whipping sound effects in the background when Hinata barked orders at him and Kageyama complied readily.

He couldn’t say he hated it, though. The dynamic of their relationship. He wasn’t going to disagree with the fact that he loved obeying Hinata, loved it when Hinata bossed him around and told him what to do. Because when he did a good job, when he did things precisely the way Hinata liked them, Hinata was always, always, always there to tell him just how proud he was, how good Kageyama was, just how pleased Kageyama listening and obeying made him.

Shaking himself, Kageyama snatched up the towel he’d been using earlier to dry the sweat from his skin and headed towards the door. His skin prickled with excitement, and he hated how much he longed for seven thirty to hurry and come. He made for the club room, a sound of disgruntled distress building deep and low in his chest, a roar of self loathing.

It was necessary to reiterate: Hinata was ruining his life.

 

⋄

 

It would be pitiful to admit that Kageyama arrived almost exactly at seven thirty, but, well.

The eagerness under his skin was unrivaled as he rapped his fist against the front door. He was hardly through his second knock when it swung open, a grinning, self-satisfied Hinata standing there in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His brows quirked as he leaned back into the house, Kageyama watching as he looked over at the clock on the stove. Kageyama flushed. God.

“Right on time.” Hinata said in his most teasing voice. He was so much smaller than Kageyama in every sense of the word; height, shape, weight, everything. It made no sense, _no fucking sense_ , for Kageyama to be so intimidated by him, so helpless in the face of him. Still, when Hinata looked at him like that, with that heat behind his eyes, Kageyama found that he could form no words - at least none that were sufficient.

“Shut up.” He mumbled dryly, adjusting the overnight bag on his shoulder as Hinata stepped aside to let him in. The sound of Hinata’s laughter was beautiful even when it was at Kageyama’s expense, but Kageyama couldn’t focus on it, much more concerned with the heat of Hinata’s presence as he followed Kageyama through the house and to Hinata’s bedroom.

“My mom made us curry udon for dinner.” Hinata said as he took Kageyama’s bag from him, tossing it onto the floor before fisting his hands in the front of his shirt to tug him down for a filthy kiss that stole what little breath Kageyama had left in his lungs. If this was how Hinata was choosing to greet him, then he was very concerned over what lay in store for him over the course of the night.

His hand rested on the curve of Hinata’s waist, matching his kiss in heat, accepting Hinata’s tongue into his mouth and sighing wetly when Hinata broke away, lips red and slick. His beaming smile was blinding as he dove in for another peck, fast, arms wrapped around one of Kageyama’s as he clung to the limb in a pseudo hug. “We can eat and then watch a movie. There’s a new one that I really wanted to see, and my mom let me rent it! Did you know you could rent movies directly from the TV, Kageyama? How cool is that!”

The prospect of sitting through dinner and a movie with Hinata while being so on edge sounded worse than torture, but it wound up not being too incredibly horrible, in the end. Hinata was as bubbly as he always was over dinner, chattering on about their teammates and what they could stand to work on, the people he wanted to appoint as captains for next year if they continued on the path they were currently on, spewing noodle soup all over Kageyama’s shirt at one point and laughing, trying to weasel himself away from Kageyama when he yelled about it and attempted to grab Hinata to rub his face in the stain.

It was easy to forget about how badly he wanted Hinata, surprisingly, until they were sitting on the couch watching the movie, Hinata’s warm body pressed close under his arm, melded along the curvature of his side. The movie they were watching was a comedy flick that Kageyama had never heard of, clearly a flop in the theaters, but Hinata laughed at every stupid joke. It was endearing in an annoying kind of way. With every bump of Hinata against him, his small frame shaking with laughter, Kageyama was reminded of what they both knew Hinata had _really_ invited him over for. More than just for his company, that much was for sure.

Suddenly he was noticing the pale skin of Hinata’s toned thighs, much thicker than they had been their first year of high school, the flex of them where Hinata had them tucked under himself on the couch; the pink of his mouth, the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips after every laugh; the crinkle of his eyes; the breathy snorts he let out. Kageyama didn’t realize he was staring until he was met with the piercing, knowing gaze of molten amber eyes. Kageyama’s mouth was dry, his heart was pounding, his hand was sweaty and clenching in the fabric on the back of the couch.

“What is it?” Hinata asked. Like he didn’t _know_. The curious tilt of his head pissed Kageyama off; he had no business looking at Kageyama so innocently, so serenely, as if there wasn’t a monster lurking just under the surface waiting to come up for air, to rob the breath from Kageyama’s lungs and claw its way under his skin, tearing him to shreds.

Words. He needed words, but they were failing him. Hinata eyed him for a second longer, reaching out blindly behind him to grab the remote off the couch and pause the movie. Then, faster than Kageyama could register, he was slinging a leg over Kageyama’s lap and dropping himself down. When he shifted to make himself comfortable, Kageyama’s mouth finally found its bearings again, a long, hissing groan parting his lips when Hinata brushed against the semi he was embarrassingly already sporting.

Not that it didn’t feel like he was _always_ sporting a semi when he was around Hinata. Kageyama fucking _hated_ him.

Hinata smirked down at him, hands coming to support himself on Kageyama’s shoulders. Like this, Kageyama had to tilt his head back a fraction of an inch to look up at Hinata, and he hated it. Hated how much he loved it - how much thrill he got from just being under Hinata, how good it felt to have Hinata hovering over him, even just a little.

“Why are you hard?” Hinata asked through his stupid fucking smirk. He wished he could wipe it off, though Kageyama sighed when fingers twisted into the hairs at the nape of his neck. “We haven’t even _done_ anything and you’re already like this.” He pushed his hips down and Kageyama’s head snapped back, wide eyes focusing on the ceiling of the living room and jaw clenched tight, teeth bearing down in fury. Maybe pleasure.

Hinata pressed a kiss beneath his chin, chuckling darkly, the timbre of his voice all too familiar to Kageyama. “You’re so gross, Kageyama. What were you thinking about, huh? Were you thinking about fucking me?”

Kageyama swallowed. He didn’t want to be forced to admit that no, it hadn’t even been that - he’d just been _noticing_ things about Hinata, looking at his legs, his mouth, that it had been small, insignificant things that now had Kageyama in this state. Hinata nipped at his jaw and rolled his hips, a pair of matching, breathless moans cutting through the tense, thick air of the room. He felt Hinata’s mouth at his ear, sinful, devious lips tracing the shell. A shudder shot down his spine, skin breaking out in goosebumps.

“It’s okay,” Hinata whispered, “It’s okay if you were thinking about it. I was, too.” A hand brushed the hair away from Kageyama’s face as Hinata continued to whisper filthy things against Kageyama’s quickly heating skin, things that had his dick growing harder in his pants, breaths coming hard and fast. “I wish you could feel how wet I am, Kageyama.”

At those words, Kageyama felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“I’m so fucking soaked.” Hinata continued, not realizing that he’d just sent his boyfriend into cardiac arrest, his heart hammering, blood roaring in his ears, skin on fire. The smaller boy sucked at the lobe of Kageyama’s ear, and he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move. His hands were on Hinata’s hips, fingers curled tightly into his back, and he was helpless. “I have been sitting here, this entire time, wishing you were in me. I kept thinking about how badly I wanted you to fuck me, and you’re going to. You’re going to fuck me, and make me come. More than once. Aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” Kageyama growled, voice guttural as Hinata rolled his hips again with a laugh. Oh, so _now_ he could form words, only now that Hinata was prompting a response. His existence truly was a pitiful one.

There were lips on his in an instant - swallowing up the sound of his groans as Hinata set a good, steady rhythm of hip rolls, grinding down into his lap for all that he was worth. Kageyama was fully hard, painfully hard, strained against the fabric of his boxers and jeans, and Hinata was ripping his own shirt over his head - Kageyama let out a distressed noise. The bagginess of his shirt had hidden it, but Hinata wasn’t wearing his binder, so Kageyama was rewarded with the glorious sight of nothing but skin as the fabric was whipped off and tossed over his shoulder.

He ran a hand up Hinata’s side, smooth skin hot under his touch. He could feel Hinata’s eyes on him, could feel the expanding of heaving lungs lifting and dropping his hand as he moved it up to cup over one of Hinata’s tiny breasts.

Kageyama had never said it out loud, though he was sure Hinata knew, but he loved Hinata’s chest. Almost every time they were intimate, Kageyama spent an inordinate amount of time worshiping it, sucking kisses and bruises against it until Hinata was squirming and begging him to touch him.

It was muscle memory to lean forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth, dragging his tongue over it. Hinata shivered. He pushed Kageyama’s hair back again, keeping it out of his face as he laved over Hinata’s chest with starving affection. Hungrily sucking, twisting the nub between his teeth to make Hinata hiss and curse above him. He was caught off guard when he was yanked away unceremoniously by the harsh grip in his hair, a choked off gasp catching between the walls of his throat. The look on Hinata’s face, splotchy with attractive redness, had him moaning like a bitch in heat.

The irises of Hinata’s eyes had been swallowed whole by the black of his blown pupils, his lips red and swollen where he’d no doubt been biting into them while allowing Kageyama to have his way. Those same lips crashed against his as Hinata’s small body surged forward, pinning Kageyama’s back to the couch. Hands gripped at the back of Hinata’s thighs, urging his hips to move, and move they did. Dragging heat over Kageyama’s lap, Hinata kissed a path down Kageyama’s throat, leaving marks that Kageyama would scold him for later. For now, they felt good. And it wasn’t like Kageyama hated having them.

After all, marks meant that everyone would know that he _belonged_ to someone.

Kageyama pushed his hips up to meet Hinata’s one last time as Hinata pulled away, sliding off Kageyama’s lap with a lingering kiss, tugging his lip between his teeth until he was forced to let it go in order to stand up. Whatever look Kageyama had on his face must have been amusing, because Hinata laughed at him before reaching out to tug him to his feet. Kageyama went willingly as he was led down the hallway, Hinata wasting no time to jump up, blindly trusting Kageyama to catch him. And of course he did.

With his hands supporting Hinata’s weight, his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, Kageyama carried him to the bedroom. They had to pause somewhere between the living room and the bedroom for Kageyama to press Hinata into the wall, Kageyama regaining his strength as Hinata sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. When Kageyama deposited Hinata on the bed, Hinata responded with fiery resistance, shoving Kageyama over onto his back and straddling him.

This was what Kageyama had been hoping for.

Everything narrowed down to Hinata’s weight on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, to the cloying heat shooting up and down his spine as Hinata rolled his hips and Kageyama thrusted up to meet him in kind. His heart was unsteady in his chest, mind a haze of broken, disconjointed thoughts, shaking hands uselessly gripping Hinata’s ass as they kissed, tongues sliding against tongues, Hinata sucking his tongue into his mouth and earning a punched out groan. Hinata nibbled at his bottom lip, bit down and soothed it with his tongue when Kageyama let out a grunt.

Everything boiled down to this, Kageyama feeling like he was fit to burst. He felt too big for his skin, bones tight, not enough room in his body to accommodate his needs. And he had so _many_ of them. Needs that he was afraid of voicing, but that Hinata somehow always knew how to deliver. Hinata came through every time, giving him that rush that he knew Kageyama needed. It was so good. Being with Hinata, having this time, this opportunity to unwind, unravel, let go, it was so good. His problem was bigger than just being turned on by everything Hinata did.

His problem was that he relied on Hinata to shatter him into a million pieces, only to stitch him back together again, better than before.

In his veins, his blood boiled, though by this point most of it had rushed down south. Honest to god, Kageyama was so hard he was almost _light headed_ with it.

Everywhere Hinata was touching him burned like he'd been touched by a lit match, those small hands lighting a fire under his skin, hands flexing against the curve of Hinata’s ass. Fingers dug into the flesh, kneading the way Kageyama knew would make Hinata mewl. There was no disappointment, there - especially not when Hinata broke away from his mouth to lean in and kiss at his neck, hips shifting as teeth bit and mouth sucked. Monday, Kageyama would go to school sporting a choker of ugly, purple and red marks, and he reveled in that with a soft moan.

However, that sound morphed into one of frustration when Hinata pulled back - Kageyama was sick of him doing that - and sat upright. For the first time all night, Kageyama was prepared to quip, fire out an insult, demand that Hinata just fucking do something - he needed him to _do_ something. But the passionate, manic look on Hinata’s face had him stopping short, mouth propped open on a silent, unformed word.

Kageyama knew that look.

That look meant trouble.

The soft touch of fingers trailing along his cheek was a deep contrast to the fierce way Hinata was regarding him, the dark glimmer of his eyes so different from how his thumb moved along the apple of Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama leaned into the touch, eyes unmoving from Hinata’s face, drinking in the way Hinata leered down at him as if he was going to devour Kageyama, and, god, he hoped that he would.

Hinata licked his lips, and Kageyama traced the movement, followed it hungrily. He looked thoughtful for a pensive moment, and the words that came out of Hinata’s mouth left Kageyama reeling, mouth opening further as he choked on air.

“I want to sit on your face.”

All he could do was nod, spurred on by desperation and a need to please, though he recognized that Hinata wasn’t open for suggestions in the slightest. His words were final, as they always were in these situations just so long as Kageyama remained a consenting party. And, boy, was he _ever_.

There was a sudden rush to get Hinata’s shorts off, then his boxers, and it was a relief to see that despite how composed Hinata seemed, he was just as eager as Kageyama. Just as excited and nervous to be having sex, that he was excited and nervous to be having sex with _Kageyama_. They fumbled together to get Kageyama’s clothes off, too, laughing into each others’ mouths when his shirt got stuck on the way off, when Hinata’s trembling fingers could hardly pop open the button on his jeans or get the zipper down without Kageyama's assistance.

When the two of them were both in equal states of undress, Hinata shuffled forward on his knees, only a little hesitant. This wasn’t something they’d ever done before; if Kageyama was going to eat Hinata out, he always did so while on his stomach. He reached up to run a hand along the back of Hinata’s thigh gently, encouraging and urging him to come closer, closer, so that he was hovering over Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama was biting his lip, staring up with lustful eyes at Hinata.

Earlier, his boyfriend hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he was wet. He really was _drenched_ , the insides of his thighs slick and sticky with it, and Kageyama was dying to get his mouth on him and his tongue in him. From just considering it, his mouth was watering, saliva pooling on the tip of tongue.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Kageyama asked, tongue heavy in his mouth, weighed down like damp cotton. “You’re not going to smother me, are you?”

He was glad that Hinata couldn’t see his mouth, then, because when Hinata squawked he couldn’t fight the smile that appeared. “Of course I’m not going to smother you, asshole!” He protested, reaching down to whap at the side of Kageyama's head, though he missed several times before finally landing a solid hit. Kageyama pinched the back of his thigh in retaliation, sharing a laugh with him.

After that, Kageyama felt the nerves easing out of his body, his head relaxing back against the pillow, making himself comfortable. No way of telling how long they’d be in this position, and he didn’t want to hurt his neck if he could avoid it.

Kageyama eased a hand up Hinata’s thigh and to his ass, squeezing. Hinata’s hips jerked forward in response, and Kageyama breathed out a huff against him, smirking when Hinata’s entire body shuddered sharply. Hinata braced his hands against the wall over the bed then, slowly, as he began to dip down, weight on his knees, settling himself over Kageyama’s waiting mouth. At the first taste of him, Kageyama was incapable of holding in his whimper, nails biting into Hinata’s ass as his other hand wrapped around his thigh and clenched. Hinata’s sigh was music to his ear and he extended his tongue happily, a clean stripe over his folds, using his hand on Hinata’s backside to guide him forward.

He glanced up, hoping to urge Hinata to move with his eyes, but what he saw instead left his gut clenching. Hinata’s head tossed back, moonlight filtering in through the lone window in the bedroom, dim light bathing him, lip caught between his teeth to the point where Kageyama was sure he wasn’t imagining the blood beading there. Groaning, Kageyama nudged Hinata forward again, desperate for him to move, desperate for him to use Kageyama, for him to tell Kageyama what to do.

Hinata came back to himself with eyelashes fluttering as he tilted his head down, mouth parted on a breathless gasp as Kageyama’s tongue licked over him once more, the flat of it pressed with intent. When they locked eyes, Hinata gave a challenging hip undulation, and Kageyama went boneless against the mattress, sighing happily against him. Hinata hissed a moan above him and moved again, looking down at Kageyama with fire in his eyes.

He was clean shaven down here, smooth, and tasted so good that Kageyama could spend hours between his thighs. Had before, wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. He closed his eyes and licked into him, rubbing Hinata’s thigh gently when he moaned and gave a tiny jerk. Kageyama turned his head to the side, pressed a kiss to the trembling skin of Hinata’s inner thigh before wrapping both of his hands around Hinata’s hips and tugging him down to meet his mouth entirely.

Kageyama kissed over him, tongue darting out to press against the swollen skin of his clit, the moan Hinata let out at the touch so loud that Kageyama was thankful that they were alone. Hinata’s hands were shaking like a leaf when they reached down to fist in his hair, taking control and shoving his face in against his clit with no preamble. If he didn't already have a mouth full of pussy, Kageyama would smirk at how needy his boyfriend was being. 

Kageyama kissed and sucked until Hinata was babbling nonsense, stomach fluttering, thighs squeezing in tight around Kageyama’s head. He was starting to go tense the way he did right before an orgasm, so Kageyama slowed down the movement of his lips and tongue, focusing on making this last as long as he could so that Hinata would be proud of him when they finally finished, even if his jaw was starting to get sore now. That was easy enough to ignore when Hinata was a beautiful, flushed sight above him, skin red all over, mouth open on one long, continuous moan.

Hinata loved this. Loved it when Kageyama took his time, so he would. He would until Hinata couldn’t take it anymore, which, if he had to guess, would be any second now. He gave his boyfriend’s hips an encouraging squeeze, looking up at his gorgeous face, eyes shut tight, cheeks red, sweat reflecting moonlight, hair matted down to his drenched forehead. His hips were going erratic over Kageyama’s mouth and tongue, shoving down harder each and every time, and when Kageyama gave a hard suck around his clit, he snapped.

Head flying back, back a clean arch and his hands shoving Kageyama right in, Hinata came with a shout. Kageyama lapped at him, licking and kissing sweetly, letting Hinata ride it out. His whole body slumped in on itself when he was finally finished, the last shuddering remainders of his orgasm wracking his body with small shivers as his head fell forward again, hair falling in sweat-slicked clumps and curls around the soft edges of his face.

Kageyama’s eyes closed again as Hinata moved off of him, Kageyama helping him deposit his weight elsewhere, which just so happened to be on Kageyama’s chest, forcing the breath out of him. Their point of contact was sticky where Hinata sat, dripping onto his chest, causing Kageyama to shudder pleasantly.

It was only when a finger hooked under his chin and lifted his head up that he opened his eyes, forced to look up at the ethereal sight of Hinata in all of his glory above him. The redhead was smiling down at him, grin nothing but sharp teeth, an animal gazing at its prey, his chest still working over his labored breathing. Kageyama’s mouth was wet and sticky with spit (among other things), no doubt making him look a mess, but Hinata was peering down at him orgasm drunk and in love, though the hand holding his chin in place was all business, fingers tight on his chin.

“Such a good boy.” Hinata said. Kageyama sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide, so wide. There it was - but it wasn’t enough. It was just a step closer to the high that he was desperate and needy for. He was still so hard, leaking pre-cum all over his stomach where his dick rested painfully. But Hinata was _proud_ of him. His chest swelled with warmth, his hands flexing on Hinata’s waist, and he knew just by the look on Hinata’s face that he would be rewarded. That made him shudder, too.

Hinata leaned down, using the grip he still had on Kageyama’s chin to tilt his head back. “You were so good, _Tobio_.” Hinata’s lips moved over his in a torturous drag with every word, and Kageyama held back a barely suppressed shiver at the sound of his first name in that husky voice. “You made me feel so good. Just like I knew you would.”

 _Just like I told you to_.

Hinata moved away from him, leaned back and reached over to the nightstand to yank open his drawer, digging around in it until he came back up with an almost empty box of condoms. They would need to get more soon - very soon - but for now Hinata tossed the box back onto the nightstand after he’d taken one out. Kageyama’s skin was alight with nerves as Hinata got to his knees and scooted back, reaching down to Kageyama’s cock. The touch wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, aching in the feathery light grasp of Hinata’s small hand as it moved to grip him at the base.

Hinata ripped open the condom as carefully as possible - eagerly, Kageyama might add - and then rolled it down over Kageyama’s dick with practiced ease. Kageyama shuddered out a moan, watching hotly as he wet his lips. Then Hinata was hovering over him, and before Kageyama could steady or prepare himself with a breath, he was sinking down onto him and all the air in Kageyama’s lungs shot out of him in a cry of his own.

On the inside, Hinata was impossibly hot, wet and slick and perfect, molten, melting Kageyama down to nothing but bone with every inch he sank down onto. Kageyama drank in the sight of Hinata on his cock for as long as he could before it got to be too much and he had to look away, unless he wanted to come right away. And he definitely didn’t. Not when it felt this good to finally be inside of Hinata after what seemed like hours and hours of waiting for this.

“Look at me.” Hinata’s tone was the same one he used when he called for a toss on the court, leaving absolutely no room for denial, rejection, or ignoring. Kageyama’s eyes immediately went to him in a sign of clear obedience. Hinata, with one hand propped on Kageyama’s sweaty chest, the other on his own thigh, was giving him a hard look, smirking with eyes at half mast. He knew exactly what he did to Kageyama - he knew how much Kageyama needed this, what he needed Hinata to do.

The hand that was on Hinata’s thigh moved to Kageyama’s face, fingers wiping sweaty bangs off his forehead, stroking down his nose, tapping against his cheek, thumb edging close to his mouth, tugging at the corner of his lips. “You’re going to watch me ride your cock.” He punctuated his words by lifting his hips a little before dropping back down again, Kageyama’s heavy moan the reward for his troubles.

Hinata leaned forward on his single hand, the muscles in his arm flexing under the weight he applied against it but strong enough to withstand it, hips rising and falling, slowly. The smirk was still on his mouth, though it did part to let out a quiet sound, a laugh or a moan or both, and Kageyama’s own lips widened on a rasping wheeze. He looked down to where they were connected, pelvis to pelvis, and went dizzy with heady pleasure when Hinata began to find a rhythm, bouncing on his cock in slow drags.

Two of the fingers that were on his cheek dipped into his open mouth, and Hinata swirled them on Kageyama’s tongue. They were salty with sweat, Kageyama incapable of so much as wrapping his lips fully around them, his jaw refusing to move to close his gaping mouth as he panted and groaned. A building pressure was frothing in his stomach, eyes glued to where his dick was disappearing into the wet heat of Hinata’s body. Hinata pulled his fingers from Kageyama’s mouth and reached down with them, using them to stroke over his clit.

It was too much to watch. Kageyama wanted to close his eyes, but knew that if he did then Hinata would reprimand him. Still, he didn’t want to come yet, so he had to shut them, if only for a second, couldn’t bear to keep watching Hinata using his spit to get himself off, to keep seeing the way Hinata sucked him in relentlessly without pause. It was enough just feeling it, just feeling how good everything felt.

His eyes shot open when there was an abrupt, unexpected pressure around his neck. Hinata’s fingers wrapped around his throat as he looked down at Kageyama with nothing but seriousness. “Did I tell you to stop watching?” He asked, voice breathy with pleasure but no less harsh. His fingers were still swirling over his clit, hips still bouncing and grinding, and when Hinata squeezed the fingers around his neck, when they tightened, and under that biting look, those eyes boring holes into him and _through_ him, the coils inside of Kageyama's stomach sprung loose, every string holding him up snapping under the intense, unavoidable strain.

Kageyama’s hips thrusted up once, jarring Hinata on his lap and making him howl with pleasure, his fingers working furiously at his clit in a sudden and desperate need to finish, then Kageyama came, harder than he thought he ever had before, pleasure and intensity ripping and tearing through him, unraveling him as he filled the condom inside of Hinata, eyes wide open as he watched Hinata, the hand around his throat slack as his boyfriend climbed to that second, trembling, overwhelming orgasm.

When he was had reached completion, he collapsed forward onto Kageyama’s chest, Kageyama’s arms immediately coming to wrap around him. Every square inch of Kageyama’s body was covered in sweat, and he was shaking, vulnerability eating at him. He could feel himself slipping into that place he always fell into after their more intense romps, a place that he couldn’t avoid, where there was nothing but Hinata. Nothing but Hinata whispering soothing things against his skin, telling him he was so, so good, and that he was so proud of him, I’m so proud of you, Tobio, you did such a good job, you always do.

Hinata’s hands running through his hair, reaching down to guide him out of his body and to tug off the condom, tie it up, and toss it into the trashcan by the bed. Everything was sort of hazy, but Kageyama thought these things might be real time, too, that Hinata might actually be tugging the sheets over them, over Kageyama’s quivering body. Maybe Hinata really was kissing his neck and whispering that he loved him, loved him so much, and that they could take a shower later.

Kageyama wasn’t sure, though; all he knew was that he felt brilliant. Weightless. He curled an arm around Hinata and tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his sweaty, messy hair, smiling against his scalp.

There was a problem, for sure. But it was nothing that Kageyama couldn’t manage - as long as he had Hinata by his side, ready and willing to help. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would also like to sin, hmu on tumblr @ freckledtooru. also if you saw any mistakes a) i rushed to get this posted for some pals and b) i'll probably cry about them later when i finally notice them. thanks for reading!!
> 
> (also please fight me if you think renting movies is outdated because we rent movies on the tv all the time eat my ass bye)


End file.
